


Quill and Ink

by MCEmma22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEmma22/pseuds/MCEmma22
Summary: There were two people.The rebel girl: Elizabeth (Betty) Cooper. She was from the southside, the part of town that everyone avoided. She got transferred to Riverdale High because of a dangerous stunt. She hung out with the Southside Serpents, a gang originally from her home town.The rich kid: Jughead Jones. He was born on the Northside and was the son of the mayor of Riverdale, FP Jones. He was friends with everyone and all of the girls loved him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU (Alternate Universe) and I have it published on my Instagram as well @_bughead2.0_
> 
> It can also be found under #quillandinkau on Instagram.

Betty POV

I snooze my alarm 5 times before finally deciding to wake up. I sit up and look around the dirty room that had crumpled pieces of homework and failed tests all over the floor. My mom, a previous northside yells from the stairs for me to get up. And, I follow the instructions because, for all I care, I'm leaving this house of the devil in a few months.

Here is my mom's story:  
My dad (her husband) Hal Cooper was from the southside. He came home late doing who knows what and was never really there for me or my mom. He died 6 years ago in a car crash. The police say he was drunk driving and he swerved right into another car killing the family inside. My mom was originally from the north side of town and when my father died, she was ready to move back there. I had told her I would move in with her if she had promised that I could continue going to Southside Middle Schol. She agreed like the "loving" mother she was and let me stay at school with my friends.

My Background:  
Being able to still attend school on the Southside, I joined the Southside Serpents. People always talked about us being dangerous and all but we are a family and all of my best friends are there. Most of which transferred over with me to Riverdale High because they were known associates of the plan I had set out (which I'm not telling anyone else about).

At Home:  
My friend Toni honked her car as she impatiently waited for me to finish getting ready. I shoved a black tank top on over my head along with some jean shorts to go along with my Serpent jacket. I sprint down the stairs shoving papers about algorithms and whatnot into my backpack. When I get to my shoes I carefully set my laptop into my backpack because it has all of the news articles for the Blue and Gold that Toni, Fangs, and I started writing a few days ago when Weatherbee told us about to get into some extracurriculars. We had been writing at the Red and Black at Southside High until it got shut down due to budget cuts but I have my suspicions as to what really went down in that office. 

[BEEP, BEEP] "COME ON BETTY! I WANT TO GET TO THE BLUE AND GOLD EARLY SO WE CAN PUBLISH THE NEW ARTICLE!" Toni screamed. I grunted at the comment but then started to laugh. It was so typical of her to be yelling at me. I mean she has been controlling me for almost my whole life.  
"Elizabeth! Why were you still sleeping? It's almost 7:00!"  
"Mom, school starts at 7:30, and when's the last time I was late?" I asked her.  
"Friday!" She yelled. It was true. I was late on Friday.  
"Okay but that was last week. Anyways I have to go. We have to get to the Blue and Gold office before the first bell if we want to publish the article today, BYEEEEE." I said closing the door.  
"FINALLY" I didn't think you were going to wake up. Guess you arose from the dead after all that honking I did," Toni laughed while I punched her in the arm.  
"Just drive. Fangs texted me to say he is on his way there." A peaceful breeze passed the car as we drove around town. We take the short way to school and when we pull up, I see the one and only Jughead Jones standing around with the rest of the volleyball team.


	2. Chapter 2

Jughead POV

When I wake up, it's a windy day and my dads assistant brings up my backpack for school. I brush my teeth and comb my hair so it doesn't look like I just woke up. I go downstairs and my dad is walking around with his phone next to his ear talking about work. The truth is, my dad never really has time for me. Yeah, he cares about, me but it's really his assistant, Amanda that has taken care of me my whole life.

My dad's story:  
He married my mom right out of college but was always screwing around at work which got him fired. He turned to alcohol and became less of a dad. My mom left me with him because she thought that I would be able to fix him. She also stole my best friend, my little sister away from me. Seem they were both from the Southside. I had lived there my whole seven years of life, but when my mom moved away, my dad started to pick up his act. He found a new job and became mayor. We moved to the Northside so that no one could judge us and I never look back. Because I know if I do, I'm never gonna want to come back home. And bonus, my mom never returned. She is still living somewhere up North. She broke her one promise to me.

At school:  
Amanda drops me off and wishes me a food day of school like she always does, I walk over and immediately, two girls start looking at me all flirty. But I continue walking straight past them and into my girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom. I started dating her eight months ago and I know she makes everyone jealous. "Hey, babe. How was your morning?" I say giving her a peck on the forehead.

"Ugh, really bad. I woke up and my bag was missing. We looked everywhere for it and so I had to take this one," she groaned. When I look down, it's a pretty good quality Coach bag. I mean she could probably sell that for a good (at least) $500. She looks down at her phone and quickly replies to a text before telling me, "Oh I got to go. Gonna be late for practice!" She lets out and gives me a kiss goodbye. See, Cheryl was the HBIC(head b**ch in charge) of the school and captain of the River Vixens cheerleading team. She wanted to date me probably because everyone else wanted to as well. But I chose her because I thought she was really pretty at the time. But time goes on and so did my feelings. I started not to like her as much. Especially because we never spent a lot of time together. She was always with her friends so I was always with mine. She sat with me at lunch but only talked with her friends.

I start to walk over to the Volleyball Team group. This is where I belong. I had been playing the game since third grade and I was the captain. The team was made up of Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller, Tommy Smith, Holland Paul, Blake Dawn, and me. We were on a winning streak and into the playoffs game. 

"Hey Dude what's up?" Archie says giving me a nod.

"Oh, you know...just the same. Cheryl leaving me to go to 'practice'," I reply. When they all start discussing the game plan for Friday, I look over to see a blond haired girl driving up in a leather jacket. I immediately knew who it was. We made eye contact for a fraction of a second before I start paying attention again. "So Blake will be server first rotation to start off the game strong and then it'll go Holland, Archie, Tommy, Kevin, and then I'll finish off the game. Got it?" I direct.

"GOT IT!" They all scream. We disband into the gym and set up the game net so we could practice before the bell.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty POV

We arrive at the Blue and Gold office and I take out my laptop to print the article.

"The WiFi is slow today so it might take a while," Fangs says while walking in.

"Well great. We can either print at lunch or after school but we have to publish the article by tomorrow," Toni replies. We agree to do it after school because I have lunch detention for arriving late to seventh period yesterday. We disband and go to our lockers before roaming the halls together. When the first bell rings, we all go to first period. The best class of the day.

I have AP Lang first period and man do I love this class. It's because I have always loved to write and I joined the Blue and Gold because of it. I was always good at reading as well so I tended to enjoy english and reading classes more.

I sit down in my seat and pull out my notebook. When Mrs. Lodge walks in the door, I sit up straight and flip to an open page. "Good morning everyone. Today I will be presenting a new project. It's a partner book review and every group will have a different book. Based on your behavior the past couple days, I have randomized the groups," Mrs. Lodge explained.

"UGHH!" Everyone groaned. Me especially. I want to keep a low profile for this assignment because last time, people copied my essay and I got blamed for it. I look around the classroom and everyone was praying, hoping not to be put with that partner who made you do all the work. 

Climbing Sandstone: Grace, Levi  
Running on Time: Vicki, Aubry  
Quill and Ink: Betty, Jughead  
Stone Cold Dreams: Mandy, Dylan  
The Sun Is Also A Star: Thomas, Annie  
The Given Pen: Jonas, Marylin  
Water Over Fire: Cheryl, Toni  
Staying Dry: Kevin, Tommy  
Five Feet Apart: Sweet Pea, Veronica  
Alpha Before The Future: Ryan, Ross  
2105 - Prayer: Lance, Colette

"Ew! I refuse to be with her! I want to be with, Levi, Mrs. Lodge," Cheryl complained.

"Ouch. Jughead is with the rebelled girl. Group project has gone wrong," Archie whispered. great, I was with the one kid that everyone adored. There goes my plan for laying low.

I saw some people looking around. Some were happy and cheering but others, like me, were terrified of the month ahead. "So, meet up with your partners and plan what you guys are going to do. Now, I won't be assisting with projects this time. You guys are all on your own now," Mrs. Lodge explains. 

I turn around to see jughead looking over at me but he didn't seem annoyed. It was almost like he was happy that he got put with me. Here we go. The one and only Jughead Jones was about to make me do this whole project. He began to walk over to me with his stuff and Mrs. Lodge passed out the books. Quill and Ink. What kind of book was this? 

We discussed the schedule and he was actually going to work with me. And, he listened to me and my ideas for it. We said that we would read over the book independently for the next three days and then we would meet to talk about it. I turned the book over to read the summary. "Romance book about two kids writing the story for the other person," I read aloud, "One controlling the other page by page, second by second." Jughead and I look at each other for a second and laugh but then the bell rings and I snap back into reality. 

I get out of the classroom and I see Toni storming out. "What the hell happened to you?" I ask her.

"Cheryl. I can't work with her if she doesn't want to work with me. Also, she is so cute," Toni replied. She has been bisexual for as long as I can remember. One day she'll be obsessing over a boy and another day it'll be a girl. 

"Good luck with that then," I say closing my locker. We do our handshake ending with a high five and I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but there is a lot of dialogue,

Jughead POV After that class, I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to finish this book. I'm already sixteen pages in because the plot line is so interesting. As I walk down the hall, book in hand, I see Betty rambling with her friend, Toni. I look back down at the book to read the next sentence and then I hear a giant groan and then a locker closed. It was from Cheryl.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I ask. "This Toni person that I'm working with. She is so annoying. And not to mention, the book _Water Over Fire_ is so stupid," she exclaimed.

"You wanna go out tonight? Get your head away from this craziness?" I questioned.

"Sorry babe but Levi already asked if I wanted to go to Pop's for a milkshake tonight," She replied. She kissed me on the cheek and turned the corner. I begin to head to second period, World History. I clutch my textbook and start walking through the hallway. As soon I start walking, (without Cheryl) some girls give me flirtatious looks. I just keep on my way.

Archie rushes up to me when I'm about to go to the bathroom and puts his arm around me like the bro he thinks he is and whisper, "Dude. You might want to check out room D113. You didn't hear it from me." So I did and what I saw would forever haunt me. Cheryl, my girlfriend, was hitting up with Betty's best friend, the one and only, Toni Topaz. They were making out and I was disgusted so I busted the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled.

"J-Jug! It's not what it looks like I promise!" Cheryl studdered.

"Actually, it's exactly what it looks like. We're done. And for the record, we're not getting back together this time. I stormed out the door and Cheryl didn't follow me out. What a great girlfriend.

If I were to be completely honest, my relationship with Cheryl is complex and we have been on and off for a while now. But this time, I was okay to not be with her. I mean, she cheated not me. She was always leaving at random times and I figured something was up but I never took notice of it.

I see Betty in the hallway and I run up to her. "Did you know that your best friend is hooking up with my girlfriend?" I ask calmly. "WHAT? Toni is with Cheryl? Of course, I didn't know. All she said to me was that she thought Cheryl was cute. I didn't know she was gonna hook up with her," she blurted out. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Cheryl is pretty and all but her relationship with me was breaking anyways. It's just, I never knew she was bisexual or that she was doing this," I said.

"Here. I'll talk to Toni, see how long this has been going on, and I'll let you know what she says. I'm really sorry that she did that Jug." Betty responded.

"Jug? Cheryl called me that. I like it, Betts."

"Oh shut up. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Keep reading the book!" She advised.

"Already sixteen pages in!" I yell back to her.

"I'm 27!" She smiles and keeps walking on by. I get to my second period class and I sit down. Everyone was staring at me and it honestly made me uncomfortable. " _Guess they know about Cheryl_ ," I thought.

All I heard were whispers the entire class period and I knew it was about me. When I got my unit test back, I saw a 96% written at the top in red ink. Now it wasn't perfect, but not terrible to the point where my dad would kill me. Everyone was sharing the grades and the girls were all over me until the bell rang. Again, probably Cheryl's doing. When I stepped out the door frame, all eyes were on me. I silently went through the hallway to my locker before hitting third period,


End file.
